


Losers

by Quinquangularist



Series: The Chronicles of Makara [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: #tw:Mentions of drug abuse, Gen, Humanstuck, friend-losers, loser nerds being loser nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinquangularist/pseuds/Quinquangularist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Tavros Nitram and you sit alone at lunch. Well, not 'alone' exactly…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losers

**Author's Note:**

> Really dumb ficlet written at 3am.  
> Why can I never write anything long? Who knows. It is a mystery.

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you are a loser.  
Other kids take the piss out of your speech impediment and your shyness and your love of Disney movies. You sit alone at lunch.  
That is, you and Gamzee sit alone at lunch.  
You're a funny pair. Thrown together by chance, the six foot tall dork with prosthetic legs and a vast collection of Pokemon cards, and the short little malnourished former-stoner with purple hair and a smile to light up a room.  
He thinks the world of you, and you've no idea why. He's got this idea into his head that you're nice. You're not nice. You've just never had the opportunity to be nasty.  
His head hangs upside down from your bed and you sit on the floor, contemplating life and the possibility of nose piercings.  
Then suddenly, it hits you.  
"Gamzee, we're fucking losers. Look at us man, it's sad."  
He blinks and rolls over, gravity taking hold of his fluffy hair and he shrugs.  
"I dunno motherfucker, never been nothin' 'cept a loser so I wouldn't know anything otherwise, y'know? Besides, I think you're pretty cool Tavbro, bein' all confident and shit."  
Confident. You scoff. Yeah right, you've never been confident in your life. Gamzee probably has permanent damage from all the weird shit he took last year.  
"I mean," he continues, lying back down, "you helped me get over my problems and you weren't never mean to me or nothing, and you stood up for me when other people wouldn't. And for that I think you're motherfucking cool Tav…" he nods sagely to himself, like he's mentally proof-reading the statement he just made. Sometimes you worry about that boy.  
He's right though. You're both losers, but if not for you, he'd probably be a dead loser, found in some alley with a needle in his arm and the shit beat out of him.  
He pats you on the head with a skeletal hand, and you grin.  
He might be one of the reasons nobody sits with you at lunch, but you'd take being a loser with Gamzee over being without the dumb clown any day of the week.


End file.
